


You Were Always on My Mind [Art]

by marourin



Category: DC Animated Universe
Genre: Angst, Hospital, M/M, clark has a sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/pseuds/marourin
Summary: Art for You Were Always on My Mind.





	You Were Always on My Mind [Art]

**Author's Note:**

> Art for the awesome fic You Were Always on My Mind by Blue_jack!

My Art to accompany the wonderful fic [You Were Always On My Mind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11269467) by [blue_jack!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack)

 

 

Art also posted on [tumblr](http://marourin.tumblr.com/post/162112530042/title-you-were-always-on-my-mind-author)


End file.
